A Light Shade of Blue
by Libby24
Summary: Draco sees Hermione in a Muggle club, but can it really be her? Songfic to John Legend song Maxine. Enjoy!


A Light Shade of Blue

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in the Harry Potter universe; obviously they belong to J.K. Rowling. Also the title of this song and the lyrics contained (in italics) are from a John Legend song called Maxine which I don't own the rights to either. Basically, just the plot is mine, oh well, maybe next time. Hope everyone enjoys and please read and review! Thanks.

-Libby :)

A Light Shade of Blue

I'll never know what possessed me to go to that stupid Muggle club last year. Maybe it was that I needed a place to get away from all the pests who had been following me since the war. Maybe it was because she was a Muggle-born and I adored her and therefore everything she was and stood for. I suppose it doesn't matter now anyway. What's done is done.

Ginny says it's time to move on and stop dwelling; they're adults who made their own (bad) choices, but it doesn't stop the pain. She was my first true love I think no one ever really gets completely over their first love. I suppose I'm no different, but I'm trying. Ginny has been great for me; she's a sweet kid but it's just not the same. Maybe it'll never be the same.

-Flashback a year ago-

It had been a rough week at the Ministry. It was hard to imagine but seven years after the war ended we were still cleaning up after Voldemort and his followers. Small Death Eater camps were continually being rounded up and interrogated. To me, it seemed as though it would never end.

Despite what everyone thought after Snape saved my ass by killing Dumbledore I re-evaluated my priorities and soon after joined the Order. I may be a conniving Slytherin but I k now when to wise up and choose the right side to fight on.

All I wanted that night was to get a drink somewhere away from prying eyes and apparate home to my girlfriend of two years.

After the war Hermione and I mended past hurts and struck up a casual friendship, which lead to casual sex and finally casual dating. A year later we moved into an apartment together in London and I had never been happier. Hermione was my whole world.

I should have known something was up when my body started tingling the moment I walked into Maxine's. I wish everyday I had just turned around and left, but no, I stayed.

There was a rhythm and blues song coming from the dance floor and the pungent smell of stale cigarettes and sweat assaulted my nostrils. Maxine's was a Muggle bar and he perfect place to go if you didn't want to be seen by anyone. Maybe that should have been a tip-off; other people here wouldn't want to be seen either.

_I happened to notice a girl in a light shade of blue  
I happened to see her, the sight of her leaves me confused  
She may not be you  
But she looks just like you_

I ordered and quickly downed a double shot of a Muggle drink called Southern Comfort. Potter had introduced me to it after the war and it had secretly become my favorite drink. After finishing my shot I turned my attention to the dance floor where a sexy slow jazz song had begun, that's when I saw her. Her back was to me, but I knew it was her.

_You should've seen the way she wore her dress  
And her white stiletto shoes  
You should've seen the way they looked on her  
Just like the ones that I bought you  
_

I bought her the light blue dress on a recent trip to Harrods. She told me she was waiting for a special occasion to wear it, this occasion was obviously not what I had in mind. The white stilettos were a birthday present from last year. It was almost impossible for me to believe it. I can't see her face, I told myself. Maybe it's not her! Deep down, I knew it was her. She was the only woman I had ever seen move like that. She moved like she was channeling the rhythm of the waves, her slinky dress moving with her like some mystical creature performing a sacred ritual.

_You should've seen her eyes, her lips, her face  
She looked as sweet as honeydew  
You should've seen the way she walked away  
Oh, she swayed her hips like you  
_

All I wanted to do was stomp over to where she was dancing and rip her away from her mystery dance partner. How dare she be there without me! I watched, completely stunned as his hand gently touched her cheek and she leaned into his touch and actually smiled. I watched all this with a sick fascination. I could almost reach out and touch her from where I stood, but I was frozen; my feet were nailed to the floor.

_You should've seen the way he stroked her hair  
And the smile that lit her face  
You should've seen the way he kissed her lips  
Did it have the same sweet taste?  
_

Next, he tangled his hands in her soft chocolate curls and she leaned up and kissed him. I swear I heard my heart break in two in that moment.

It shattered further still when the couple turned and I could finally make out her dance partner, it was none other than my (former) best friend, Blaise Zabini.

_I happened to notice a man in a dark shade of blue  
Who happened to be with a woman who leaves me confused  
She may not be you  
But she looks just like you_

I just wanted to leave, to go back to our apartment and forget I ever saw anything, but I couldn't. They were beautiful to watch together. Their bodies knew each other and they moved as one. I knew it was over. In that moment I had become a real man; her happiness mattered more than mine. If she was happier with Zabini so be it, I had to let her go.

After the song ended, I apparated out of the club without a word and packed up my things. I left her a short note explaining why I was leaving and not coming back as well as wishing her all the best.

She tried contacting me for weeks afterwards to apologize, but I had no desire to talk to her. She was no longer the woman I had fallen in love with all those years ago.

-Back to present-

I received a wedding invitation by owl last week but I don't think I'll attend. I'm with Ginny now and I try not to let that other part of my life disrupt what I have now. Every once in awhile though I can't help but imagine what my life would be like if I had never gone to that club.

_I happened to notice a girl in a light shade of blue  
I happened to see her, the sight of her leaves me confused  
She may not be you  
But she looks just like you_

What if I never happened to notice that girl in the Light Shade of Blue?

-Fin-

What did you guys think? Let me know, constructive criticism is always helpful!!

-L.


End file.
